Mummy Taylor
by Fee4444
Summary: Tee and Johnny are told their mother has been approved for a visit. They're both split on whether or not they want her to come and so leads to complications between the two siblings. Hopefuly better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Tee sat alone in the garden, knees pulled up to chest and head resting on her knees. Tears fell from her wide blue eyes landing on her stripy blue and purple tights. Suddenly her short dungarees felt so tight on her. She wiped her cheeks with her long blue sleeve. After all this time she was back but she didn't want her there, in her home. She couldn't invade in her home. Tee ran her hand threw her fair hair, pulling out the ponytail and letting her hair shield her face. She could feel eyes on her. Looking up she saw Tracy. No, she couldn't cope with that. Tee pushed herself up from the bench and ran back into the bushes. She didn't want to see anyone.

_That morning_

Tee laughed as Lily finished her story. It wasn't particularly funny it was just the way she was telling it. Lily had just been to visit Poppy and Rosie. As always after her visit she had one hundred and one stories to tell about what had happened. Carmen and Tee always sat with her as she explained the full events of the day. Gina sat just as intently on the seat across from them when Mike popped round the door, gesturing for her to follow him into the office. It wasn't enough for Lily and Carmen to bother but Tee caught the glance that Mike sent her.

"Sorry, I have to go see Johnny," Tee told them, slipping off the seat.

"Oh ok," Lily mumbled distractedly, "So anyway then Poppy…"

She climbed the stairs quickly, rushing into Johnny's room. She forgot to knock, falling into the room. Johnny was just finishing changing. His face flared with anger and embarrassment.

"Tee," He hissed at her, pushing her onto his bed and slamming the door.

"Sorry," She whispered, "It's just…"

"What?" He snapped. She had just barged into his room and now she was hesitating to answer. "What was so important you had to just run in here?"

"Well it's just that Mike wanted to talk to Gina. I think it's about us."

"Why aren't you listening in instead of doing this?" He asked, pulling the door open and pointing her out.

She gulped, slipping out of the room as Johnny followed her down the stairs. She didn't want to eavesdrop but then again she _did _just tell Johnny that people were talking about them. Well maybe they weren't talking about them. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She rested her head on the door, ear pressed firmly on the wooden door as she crouched down. Johnny was leaning over her. This didn't feel right.

"We have to tell them," Tracy told Mike and Gina. They could hear Mike walking up and down. There was something really wrong. "I mean this is Johnny and Tee. They're gonna want to know."

"I know but,"-He was interrupted by Tracy.

"They need to approve the meeting,"

"Yes but,"

"Whether they want to see them or not they need to be told,"

"I agree but,"

"Now hold on just a minute," Gina stopped. This was getting them nowhere. "We have to have a talk with Johnny and Tee. If they want to see their mother…"

Johnny pushed the door open, barging in causing Tee to stumble a little bit. She nervously glanced at between the staff and her brother with wet eyes.

"We are going to see her," He shouted. "Me and Tee want to see her. Then she can take us home again, dont we Tee?"

Tee's voice was strained and her bottom lip was trembling. She cried in a small voice "Well I don't know,"

"We're going to see her," Johnny turned to Tee, leaning over her.

She burst into tears. "Stop it Johnny, just stop it!"

She ran out of the room and down into the garden. She didn't know if she wanted to see her. It wasn't her mother that bet them, it was her boyfriend. Maybe she had given him up, chucked them out. Everything could be ok now. If she didn't see her then Johnny would hate her but what if she did see her and she took them home and her boyfriend came back. Tears streamed down her face as she dropped to the bench. He could just be so controlling. She couldn't cope with her mother and her brother and everything else. Tee just wanted it to jump to the end, the part where everything would be alright though unfortunately you had do go through the middle first.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny sat on a chair in the office. Tracy had followed Tee out to see she was alright leaving Mike and Gina to discuss things with Johnny. He couldn't see what was so wrong. If their mum had been cleared for a visit then what was the problem? Obviously she was ok now. They wouldn't be hurt again. It was him that should be upset not Tee. Their mum's boyfriend hit Johnny way more than Tee and he covered for her all the time. Why was she trying to muck this up for them?

"Johnny," Mike began calmly, "If you want to see your mum that's fine."

"Yeah it is you're decision," Gina continued, "But don't force Tee to see her too."

"But she's my sister," Johnny moaned. He wasn't in a good mood. "If mum wants to see us then we'll see her. Her stupid boyfriend has to be out of the picture now."

Mike sighed. "Look Johnny if you want to see your mum we'll arrange it but it is up to Tee if she wants to see her."

"No," Johnny shouted, standing up, "You can't split us up, I won't let you!"

"Johnny, Johnny we haven't even arranged the visit yet. We don't know how things will go yet," Mike told him. Things weren't shaping up to well right now.

"Fine," He snapped, storming out of the office.

On the way be bashed into Electra. She turned to him, pushing him back. He stumbled up the stairs a little way. He wasn't in the mood for this. Johnny lunged at her causing them to both fall in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. There they both began scrap fighting. Mike and Gina broke them up. Mike held a struggling Johnny while Gina attempted to hold back Electra.

"Johnny, to your room," Mike shouted, "Electra, in the office."

He stormed up the stairs, wiping blood from his lip. He just wanted to arrange the visit with his mum, he had to see her. Somewhere in him made him believe that she could make everything better. Tee wouldn't see her though. He didn't want to be split up from his little sister but he wanted to be with his mum too. He punched a hole in the wall, pain shooting up his arm. Dropping to the floor he held him arm to his chest, resting his forehead onto his knees.

Tracy wrapped her arm around Tee's shoulder. She kind of got where she came from but then again her mother's boyfriend never bet her, never forced her to be incisively tidy.

"Look Tee," Tracy started. She had to word everything perfectly. "If you don't want to see her then you don't have to. Everything will be ok. It's up to you."

"No but if I don't see her Johnny will hate me," Tee wiped away tears, "But I don't want to see her. I don't ever want to see her. Johnny's gonna hate me."

"No he won't," Tracy sighed, "He'll understand. It just might take him some time for him to understand. Maybe you should go see him?"

Tee shook her head. She didn't want to see anybody. She just wanted to be left alone. "I'd rather just go to my room."

Tracy got up, leading Tee into the house. They passed Lily and Carmen on their way in where Tracy passed Tee onto her friends. They wrapped their arms awkwardly around her shoulders as they led her out of the kitchen. She dropped onto a chair, letting out a long breath. Two siblings were on completely different sides. This wasn't some little problem like who took the last of the biscuits like most siblings problems it was whether they wanted to see their mum or not. This could kill their relationship.

On their way up to Tee's room they passed Johnny. He had just popped out of his room to get the vacuum cleaner to tidy up the mess he had made in his room. He had covered the hole over with a picture of the dumping ground at the beach. Johnny looked his sister up and down. He didn't want to fight. It would all be fine when she understood why they had to see her. They were never going to get fostered. They weren't little kids anymore. People liked to foster little kids like Harry or Poppy and Rosie. Fostering opportunities just weren't very common for them and when they got them they always seemed to mess it up.

"Tee," Johnny began. He was trying to be calm but it came out far too forceful, "We have to see her. Then we can go live with her and be a proper family again."

"I don't want to," Tee cried, tears prickling at the sides of her eyes.

"We are going to see her," He shouted.

"You can't make her do anything she don't want to do," Lily shouted back, stepping on front of Tee.

"Yeah let Tee decide. It's not up to you," Carmen added.

Tee burst into tears again, running into her room and slamming the door. She couldn't stand all this fighting. She just hated fighting. Pulling the bed on front of the door with great difficultly, she slipped under the bed and curled up into a ball. Outside the door she heard the fighting die down as Johnny stormed away. Lily knocked on the door as Carmen tried to get in.

"Tee let us in," Carmen called, knocking hard.

"No go away!" She shouted back, cries wracking right through her body.

She heard Lily and Carmen sit down outside the door, their backs leaning on the door. They weren't going anywhere. They just wanted to make sure she was alright and if that meant sitting outside all day then that was what they were going to do. Carmen and Lily were good friends and they weren't going to let Tee down. While they waited Tee heard them play hand clapping games as they talked about Lily's sisters.

"I want to see mum," Johnny told them, entering the office.

Gina and Mike turned to Johnny. "Are you sure?"

Johnny nodded, "I have to see her. It'll just be me though, Tee's being stubborn."

"We'll make the arrangements."

Johnny left the office. He was so desperate to see her. Tee would change her mind; he would make sure of it. As long as they gave him a little bit of time. He would make sure his little sister was seeing their mum. It was for the best.

**Please, please, please review. I have tried to write the speech the way I thought they would say it. Any help is greatly appreciated. Thanks. **


End file.
